Bitch
by SweetCyn
Summary: Story Two: Eva Marie/Dean Ambrose


Bitch

By SweetCyn

Still fake.

Note: In this story Smackdown is live, not taped.

Eva smiled as the Shield's Dean Ambrose sat across from her in catering, "Hi... I'm Eva." She beamed at him. "Sup," he responded, not even looking up at her. "You and your group are really good in the ring... do ya'll need any female members"? Eva ask. "Hmm... no honey, I don't think we're looking for any new blood right... especially not someone who doesn't give a damn about the business, learning their craft and just wants to be on tv." He smirked. "AHH, listen, asshole, I may be new to all of this, but I respect this business more than you think, and just because I was shot to television, before most doesn't mean I don't give a damn about my in ring work. I was just hoping that someone around here would give a damn to atleast give me a chance." She yelled, causing Ambrose to laugh. "Let me ask you this, How long have you been watching wrestling"? Eva swallowed hard, she had never really watched wrestling until she joined the company. "Since... this years Wrestlemania." Eva knew the answer would piss him off, but it was the truth. "Wow... you really don't give a damn about the oppertunity you've been handed on silver plater." He laughed. "Let me ask you one more thing, who's your favorite wrestler of all-time"? Dean was starting to enjoy picking on the red-head. "Natalya," Eva said, proudly, as she stood up to leave. Dean just laughed some more, he wasn't done with her yet, Wait... One more." He said trying to put on a straight face. "WHAT!?" She said, as tears started form in her eyes. He didn't know her, or what she thought, but deep down she he wasn't wrong. It wasn't like she had wanted be a wrestler when she was a kid, or even just few years ago, it was something that a friend of hers had told Eva to try, she told her they always hired hot chick.s If it wasn't for that she probably would still be modeling. "What's the best match you've ever seen"? He grinned. "UUUUHHH!" Eva grunted, before storming off. Ambrose laughed, _"Seems I've found a new game."_ He thought.

It had been a few days since Dean had humiliated her, and the red-head had done all she could to avoid the US Champ. So far, thing, had been good, whenever she saw Dean, or the rest of the Shield for that matter, coming, she would simply walk away, not make eye contact and get out of sight before shit want down again. She had just finished her first match on Raw, and was making her way to the Diva's Locker Room. "Hey Bitch." She heard from behind her. When Eva turned around, she saw Dean Ambrose standing just inches from her. "What do you want"? She snapp, not really wanting to deal with his childish games. "You never answered my question on Friday... Bitch." He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "If I answer it will you leave me alone"? She sighed and looked at the ground. Ambrose nodded and crossed his arms. "Look, the truth is, I don't have a favorite match, or a favorite wrestler, I've never really watched the show, but I'm here now, and I want to try my best to give my all. And if you hate me for that, then fine, but don't judge me just because I wasn't like you." Dean smiled at her answer, it was clearly bullshit, but it was good bullshit, more importantly, it gave him an idea to prove she was lying. "If you're serious about doing this, I'll help you... but you better give me 100%. Deal"? He said, putting his hand out. Eva knew he trying to see if she wad telling the truth, so she decided to call him on it, "Deal." She took his hand and put on a strong face. "Meet me at the Performance Center on Thursday." He told her, as she walked away. "Bitch," Ambrose whispered. "Asshole." Eva said.

"COME ON, BITCH, YOU NEED TO PICK IT UP!" Dean yelled, as she ran the ropes for what seemed like the thousanth time. The past four hours had been brutal, first Ambrose had made her do 200 push-ups, then she learned how to fall by suplexing, bodyslamming, power bombing and giving her way to many running power slams. "Can I stop for second... please"? She asked, trying to keep her up her pace. "NO... You go until I say, and just for that, you're going to run these ropes for thirty more minutes. Now shut-up and run, bitch!" He screamed at her, causing tears to form in her eyes. "You better not cry, bitch, I'll make you do this for another hour, understand"? Eva whiped the tears from her face. She wasn't going to let him beat her. He couldn't beat her, after what happened last week, she was going to win this day no matter how she felt tomarrow. For the next forty-five minutes, Eva Marie, ran the ropes as hard and as fast as she could, determind to she this jerk she wasn't just another pretty face, and could handle as much as anybody else. "Stop bitch." Dean grinned. "That's enough for today... you did good, but next time I'm going put you in some holds." Eva shook her head, "No... Let's do em now." She said out of breath. "No, not ow, your to tired to do much of anything I suggest you take off and relax, we've got to be at Smackdown tomarrow. If you want we'll do more before the show starts." Eva nodded, then began climbing out of the ring. "Oh and, uh, bitch..." Dean started before she cut him off. "STOP CALLING ME BITCH! MY NAME IS EVA, IF YOU DON'T STOP CALLING ME BITCH, I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR BALLS OFF!" Eva yelled. "I was just going to tell you did a good job... bitch." He smiled before sticking his tongue out at her. Evaslapped him as hard as she could, before sighing and walking to the showers. "Worth it." He grinned.

As the hot water hit her body, Eva sighed, she was glad that Dean had stopped the session, but upset that he still didn't respect her. "I'll make him respect me." She said aloud. At that very moment, she heard the worst sound in the world, Dean's laughing voice some where in the steam filled room. "You really think I'll ever respect a little bitch like you"? She looked around for the source, but couldn't him anywhere, the steam had completly covered the entire shower in almost no time. "What are you doing in here"? She snapped. "Oh just enjoying the show... you may be a bitch, but you're still fuckable." Eva's heart began to race, after all had put her through in the last week, there was no way he could expect her to fuck him. "Hey, bitch"? He called. "WHAT?!" She screamed. "Can I barrow some soap"? He laughed. Eva's eyes got wide and she quickly got out of the shower, running directly into Ambrose, hitting his hard frame and tumbling to the floor. "You weren't in there"? She said, out of breath, and even more sore than before she went in the shower. "Nah... I was just screwing with you... it was funny watching you squirm, bitch." Eva just flustered and walked back into the stall. _"He must of loved torturing small animals, as a kid," _she thought.

After finishing up, Eva was surprised to see Dean still in the locker room. "I figured you'd be gone by now"? She said, hoping being nice to him would get her a break. "No I thought I'd wait for you. I do enjoy looking at your sweet, bitch body." He grinned. "Will you please stop calling me that"? Eva sighed. "No, why should I? Its the truth." Dean really liked tormenting her. "But it's mean... and I don't call you an asshole, even though that's what you are!" She smirked. She was actually starting to enjoy their little back and forth game, neither of them wanting to give in to the other, while also allowing each to be who they are, and not just pictures in a room. "Well if I call you by your name, it makes things personal, and personally, I don't really give a shit about you. You're just another bitch that is looking for a big fat paycheck... tell me I'm wrong"? Dean smiled. "I'd be lieing if I did, but like I said the other day, I'll give everything I got, and more for this, its not a matter of choice, cause there's not one anymore, I already made mine." Dean was impressed with her guts, it took alot to stand up to someone who deliberatly try's to put you down. "Come to lunch with me." He smiled, as he ran his hand across Eva's neck. "WHAT?! As if, what makes you think I would want to spend time with you after the way you've been treating me"? She spat, slapping his hand away. "Your not exactly hating the time we spend together.. in fact I think you enjoy me picking on you as much as I enjoy doing it," Dean said in her ear. "What time is it"? She asked, he was right, it was fun. "Almost one o'clock... and I know neither of us has eaten, so let's go get some steaks and a couple of beers." He grinned. "Alright." She said.

As the two ate, neither of them spoke much, usually just Dean asking her to pass something, or if she was going to finish that. And always ending every sentence with bitch. He knew it bothered her, but he could also tell she was starting to like it, "Who's _your _favorite wrestler"? Eva asked, trying to make somekind of small talk. "NO, you don't get ask that question... atleast not yet." Dean took another bite out of his ribs. "Why not? You asked me." Dean licked his fingers and leaned forward to say, "Because this is what I've always wanted to do, you have moved around until you land somewhere your whole life." Eva sighed, she was starting to think he could read her mind and see into her past. "You hate it when I'm right, don't you"? Dean said. "I'm starting to get used to it," she smiled. Once they finished eating, they both made their way back to the hotel. "Hey, bitch." He yelled after her in the loby. "UH, what." Eva said, in a stearn voice. "Don't forget to show up at Smackdown early tomarrow... Oh and you didn't do bad." He laughed. Eva just shook her head and went up to her room. Once there, Eva quickly undressed and laid under the covers, it was only 3:30, but she, (and serveral others), had a flight out at five a.m. in the morning, so it was in her best interest to sleep as long as possible. Plus Dean had really left her to tired to do much of anything else.

9:45

Dean sat up with Roman, Dolph, Sheamus, Seth and Ryan, in Seth and Dolph's room. The six of them sat up watiching old wrestling matches, playing cards, tormenting Ryan about his recent brake-up and drinking way to many beers. "So Seth who's next door to ya'll"? Roman asked, before taking another sip of his Bud Light. "That red-head from the new reality show." Dolph said. "What's her name again"? Said Sheamus, as he threw in to red chips. "I bet she's a bitch." Ryan scowled, his last relationship had ended with the big guy hating most women. "Shut-up meathead, has anybody here even talked to her"? Roman questioned. Everyone looked in his direction and shrugged their shoulders and shook their head no. "Why? You interested"? Sheamus laughed. "No." He replied. "I've talked to her... she's not that bad" Dean spoke up after folding. All the other men at the table stared at Dean like an alien for a minute before busting out in laughter. "SHE"S NOT THAT BAD, HUH?" Ryan laughed before dropping his cards on the floor. "No... The bitch is ten times worse!" He smiled and joined in the laughter. Dean regretted his words almost instantly, she really wasn't that bad, in fact he was starting to like his little Bitch. She challenged him, he loved being challenged. He certainly liked throwing her around the ring, it gave him a chance to explore her soft, tight body, without her realizing. "I think I'll get some fresh air," he said, as he got up and walked to the balcony.

A soon as he got outside, the US Champ watched the city lights and looking over the edge of the fencing, he saw a man and a woman kiss under the moonlight. "Uhh," he sighed, before spitting in their direction. The saliva missed them, and they didn't even seem to pay attention to his presence. He sighed again, and looked into over at the metal wall, baring him from his little game, his new toy, his Bitch. Dean shrugged his shoulders and crawled under the the steel plate. Once on the other side, he felt his heart begin to race, and felt his hands shake as he grabbed the doorknob. Part of hoped it would be locked, but the other part didn't care. Either way, he wanted to see her again. Time seemed to stop, and made seconds feel like hours; with his fingers trembling, Dean pulled the knob, and his heart jumped into his throat. It was open. Once inside, Ambrose couldn't help but smile at her sleeping frame. Her butt was in the air, a pillow in-between her legs and the only thing covered was that beautiful red hair. Dean quickly took his clothes off, and tossed them onto the chair in the corner. He then slid, slowly, under the covers next to her. Once comfortable, Dean leaned over and pulled the naked beauty into his arms, causing her to wake-up and push him away, "Who's there"? She asked, still half asleep. Dean hesitated before answering, "It's just me." The second he said that, Eva jumped out of bed and turned the light on. "What do want"? She said looking down at him. "Nothing... just really wanted see you again." Dean didn't really know what he was doing here, it was almost spur of the moment, "Well this is a really strange way to do that... What, did you expect me to fuck you? How did you even get in"? She was angry, but she was definitly scared. "Your balcony door was unlocked... Look I'll leave, I was just hoping to tell you that I like hanging out with you, and that I was sorry for being an asshole... Eva" He said, before getting up and starting to put his clothes back on. "You just called me Eva... Why"? She questioned, as she sat the edge of the bed. "That's your name... and after these last couple of days, I don't think it'd to bad to get attatched." She smiled at him and lend over to give hime small kiss on the cheek. "You can stay the night... no funny business, I'm still sore from our work out this morning. And I have a flight at five, to get to the show early." Eva said getting back under the covers and turning the lights off. "Why do you have to get to town early"? Dean grinned, as he climbed back in bed with her. "Shut up asshole." She laughed. "Ok... Goodnight... Bitch." Dean said, before Eva elbowed him in the gut. "AWW."

-END-

Note: I did wonder if this story needed smut, (because originally it was going to be a bondage story), but ultimately decided against it, I think its fine just the way it is. And who knows maybe I'll write something dirty for them later.


End file.
